dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirena
Kirena is a female Saiyan who currently resides on Earth. Personality Kirena is rather mild-mannered and even charismatic at times. Despite her Saiyan descent, she has a level-headedness that doesn't normally allow her to lose her cool. She isn't easy to offend and most insults tend to roll off of her back but during rare times when she does feel truly scorned, her nature becomes somewhat unforgiving. Kirena has an adventurous spirit that falls in tandem with a love for fighting. However, she does not fight for power or to best others at every turn, much like her Saiyan brethren. She fights simply to be a strong individual - in body, mind, and soul - and the disciplines of a fighter have certainly helped with such aspirations. However, Kirena hadn't always been so agreeable. Isolating herself from her entire race, she spent most of her adolescent and adult life alone but content. Interactions with others were kept to an aboslute minimum. She was completely distrusting and cold, especially toward other Saiyans, and overall quiet and reserved. She wanted nothing more than to mind her own business and have others do the same. Though having gone through many changes, Kirena still avoids talking about herself and her past. Funnily enough, she seems to be able to trust others with her life but not with her story. Appearance Of average height, Kirena isn't the most feminine of women with her lack of curvature and breasts that are barely considered a b-cup. Her body is well toned and covered with various scars that she has accumulated throughout of her life, the most notable one being the exit wound of a lightning strike that travels from her chest, over her shoulder, and down her back - it takes the form of lightning itself with little tendrils branching out form one another. She has a pretty face that holds deep, purple eyes, thin lips and a small nose. Her hair is a long, dark brown with a strange hint of purple in it when she's in the sun. Her tail also takes the color of mauve, which isn't the norm for most Saiyans. Her typical wardrobe consists of a simple pair of shorts and a black sleeveless shirt finished with a brown pair of ankle-high combat boots. When Kirena transforms into the infamous Oozaru, she doesn't look much different than any other Saiyan. The only distinct difference may be that her structure is a bit thinner than most and her fur takes on a lighter brown. History Kirena was born on the planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyan race. She grew up with her insane mother, Natalia, who never went a day without reminding Kirena that she never wanted her. In all sense of the word, Kirena was constantly abused by her mother, never knowing exactly what she did to deserve the hostility. The day she decided to become a fighter, the abuse only became worse and it was no longer limited to Natalia. Kirena often spent her entire day outside of various martial artist dojos, being forced to remain outside and refused proper lessons due to her small, frail body. Still, she would watch through the cracks in the walls, mimicking stances and techniques until they becae second nature. Those who walked past her would only laugh at the child's efforts. Their mockery, however, never came close to that of her mother's which was simply impossible to ignore - "Why would you even bother? You'll never be as skilled as any real warrior out there? No man will take you seriously with that slit between your legs. Better hope you're attractive when you get older cause that's all you'll ever be worth." Kirena couldn't help but take her mother's criticism to heart, her drive to become a fighter dying slowly with each cruel remark and backhand to the face. When she turned 15, Kirena ran away, believing that there had to be a better life out there than in that hell she was supposed to call "home." Unfortunately, Kirena couldn't have been more wrong. The day she left, she was captured by a couple of rebel Saiyans assigned by Paragus to do a special assigment, having been easily identified by her purple eyes and tail. The assignment was essentially this: the chosen Saiyans would be injected by a gene-enhancing serum created by Paragus' best scientists. The Saiyans would then procreate (by any means) and the children would be born with the enhancement engrained into their DNA. These children were meant to be super soldiers that would far exceed that of the King's Elites. After determining that the child had lived throughout most of their adolescent life (some of the children died within the womb or before they had even turned four or five), he or she would be brought to the labs for testing, to be manipulated even further so they may surpass the strength of any normal Saiyan. The tests were long and severely painful. All day the subjects were experimented on to make sure the serum remained active and effective - at times they were surgically cut open, other times they underwent agonizing simulations just to see if they could endure it. They were forced to sleep in water tanks under 24-hour observation. Luckily for the experiments, the Research and Development division at the Kingdom discovered what Paragus was doing behind closed doors and shut the entire program down, executing the scientists who hadn't escaped. The labs were promptly destroyed and the experiments were purged of their tainted DNA. If not for the R and D division, the test subjects would have experienced painful internal deterioration that would end up killing them sooner or later. Unfortunately, some did slip through the cracks, one of them being Kirena and she was left unfound and buried under the ruins of the laboratories. Eventually, a wandering monk discovered her naked body under the debris, most of the rubble having been swept away by the harsh winds of Vegeta's deserts. She nursed Kirena back to health and housed her for a month, even teaching her a thing or two about controlling Ki. Kirena became a more effective fighter and decided to pursue that path once again now that her mother was long gone from her life. After long, Kirena left to travel Vegeta on her own, developing a great distate for the brutish behavior displayed by the rest of her race. Though the experiments lasted an entire year, Kirena did not recall a thing when she woke up in the home of the monk. Story Days on Vegeta Kirena wandered Vegeta's deserts alone, day after day, and she was more than happy with how things were. She never had to deal with anyone else's baggage other than her own but given her isolated lifestyle, she didn't have much baggage to begin with. She only really had a problem with finding food; most of the time, she felt hungry constantly but got through it. When she couldn't find any creatures to kill and roast, she had to resort to heading into small towns to scavenge which meant running into people. There, she tended to see the worst of her race. Brutal, meaningless violence, greed, anger and towering mountains of pride. The more she witnessed, the more disdain she felt for her own race. She began to wonder why she was born a Saiyan. If the universe did have some kind of big scheme and a purpose for everyone, it had a very funny way of showing it. Kirena tried to avoid going into town as much as possible. One night, however, with what little coin she had, she decided to purchase a cheap drink or two after having blasted away a nest of giant bug larvae under the city of Cabbetta. A large, burly Saiyan named Barta got a bit handsy with her and she returned the favor by sinking her fist into his solar plexus, flooring him. Kirena induced a rowdy bar fight and got herself kicked out and physically thrown into the alleyway. There, she found an unconscious Hera named Janus who had presumably been randomly assaulted and left in the alley. It wasn't too surprising that she had found him in such a state, considering Saiyans weren't the most hospitable people when it came to outsiders. After Janus came to, he offered her some sustenance which Kirena gladly took and they got to talking about leaving the planet. It had never occurred to Kirena to leave Vegeta since her pockets were emptier than her stomach most of the time. They made a pact to help each other, raise some money, and travel space to other planets, thus creating an unlikely friendship. Shortly after her encounter with Janus, Kirena found herself at another bar where she met a Saiyan named Kross. Weary of his intentions, she wanted to tell him to leave her alone. Just then, however, a meteor smashed through the roof of the bar and as it was about to crush everyone there, Kross formed a barrier around it, deflecting it away. He flew off to help put a stop to the rest of the meteor showering and Kirena followed his lead. She and a band of other Saiyans took out the meteors in a matter of moments and just when she thought Saiyans could come together for once for a greater good, the crowd below that applauded and named one of them a winner made her realize that the entire thing was a contest, an event for their entertainment. Kirena wasn't the only one to be angered by this realization; Tirion, another Saiyan, expressed his disappointment in his own race and how they let themselves be used and played with by those at the Kingdom. He beckoned others to join him and so she did, along with Kross and another Saiyan named Jarvis. The four of them met in a cave where they discussed their next move and their purpose for being there. Abilities Skill1 Skill description. Blah Relationships * Person 1 - About them Category:Characters Category:Saiyan Category:Guardian